


Beloved

by goldandbeloved



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire and Related Fandoms, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones(TV), game of thrones
Genre: Cake, D/s, Happy, Kink, Lesbian, Love, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Sweetness, Threesome, Triad - Freeform, True Love, Twincest, Wedding, Wedding Night, happy sansa, joy, lemoncakes, lemoncakes are aftercare, queer, wedding cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandbeloved/pseuds/goldandbeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many happy wedding nights for our pride.</p><p>A bit of sweetness, because sometimes we all need it.</p><p>Inspired by Chaos Lindsay's stunning work illustrating facets of _Wolf-Girl_ and the joy therein, especially this one:<br/>http://goldandbeloved.tumblr.com/post/119137265807/reblogging-as-a-sly-piquant-comment-on-this#notes</p><p>and all this gorgeous, esp. the top:<br/>http://goldandbeloved.tumblr.com/post/115016129642/goldandbeloved-its-my-celebration-so-theres#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

Her sparkling tiara’s still tangled in her tumbled ruby hair, frayed garnet silk bejewels her wrists and ankles and Sansa’s milky skin is marked with bites and blushes as red as the cloak beneath her, laughing with joy as her Ser tickles her and her Lady bites at her earlobe, growling.

“Fuck all the septons in the godsdamned world.” growls Ser Jaime shaking his head, haloed with the luminous gold of his hair, leaning over to caress the elegant lines of Cersei’s cheekbones, to watch--still a such a joy--when she smiles. Cersei reaches to touch his hand, her long fingers stroking his, still marveling at the rings on their fingers, gold and perfect, just like the one encircling Sansa’s pale, delicate finger. Sansa wants to giggle at her Ser’s blasphemies as she always does, but she’s so full of joy all she can do is smile and nuzzle at her spouses’ shoulders, kissing the soft curve of her Lady’s, moving to the side to trace one of Ser Jaime’s scars with the tip of her pink tongue, inhaling his scent of honey and spices. Slowly they move together, nuzzling, golden heads against red, breathing as one, the lions and their scarlet cub.  
Cersei feels a delicate poke on her cheek from her wife’s tiara, now cocked to the side like a silvery half-moon and lets it be for now; it’s worth it because their princess needed a crown today. 

(They love her for it, even though she didn’t remove it for the bedding. Naughty.)

“Fuck them.” Sansa says boldly, trying on the word for size. “We’re married. Fuck them.”  
Ser Jaime and Cersei arch brows, share a spark of an emerald glance and bite back their own laughter, their delicate wife swearing like a common sell-sword, looking around with sapphire-eyed excitement that’s she’s said something very bad.

“Yes, sweetling. You're ours.” Cersei purrs into her wife’s ear, feeling her husband slide down to whisper into the other. “Forever.” Ser Jaime growls, leaning to kiss Cersei slowly, deeply. Both of them feel Sansa’s warm breath under them, Cersei whispering "...and we are yours.", leaning in to kiss her wife's rosy lips, then Ser Jaime biting softly at his loves, till they’re a knot of kisses and heat and soft cries, fucking joyously on the Lannister house cloak that’s covered generations of brides, the sweetest being the ones mating atop it now. 

Later, their pride drowses, the little red cub’s lips still smeared with lemon and sugar from a last bite of cake. She’d nibbled at it before her eyes closed, even as she murmured tiny growls of protest. “There’s more, little dove.” whispers Cersei as Sansa breathes in the lavender scent, musk and spices of her wife's spun gold hair. “We have tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and...” just like that Sansa Lannister is asleep wrapped in the arms of Cersei and Jaime Lannister, themselves husband and wife who clasp their own golden-ringed hands tightly and kiss freely before they all sleep safe in the grandest bedroom in the Rock, hearing the sea boom and crash below.

(They sleep because there is a tomorrow and a day after that and a day after that...and there’s a day where they’ll all curl together, feeling the flutter in Sansa’s belly, all their child, damn what anyone says. Theirs.) Warm under the red and gold cloak, the pride floats on waves of sweet dreams, warm skin and gentle breath straight on till morning. 

**The Lions Have Joined Their Cub And All Is Right In The Jungle.**

**Author's Note:**

> NB: While this is somewhere in the universe of _The Wolf-Girl Who Longed for the Sun_ and _Lone Lion and Cub: Hellbent_ it is somewhere outside these narratives--yet this one is somewhere within all of them.


End file.
